riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Desertfest London
DesertFest London is one of several annual festivals which run under the DesertFest banner. Each year, the festival is a three day event showcasing bands from the whole stoner rock scene. The festival takes place in the Camden area of London, England. Like its German counterpart, the first event ran in 2012The DesertFest About (cache from May 13th 2015), accessed June 14th 2015. Background DesertFest London was first conceived of by Reece Tee and Jake Farey of the music promotions company Desertscene.The Heavy Chronicles Interview with Reece Tee of DesertFest, accessed 15th June 2015 Desertscene started organising shows in 2009, the first of which was Truckfighters. After gaining experience promoting individual bands and hearing the people at those shows' desire for a UK festival like Roadburn, they decided to create DesertFest. The first festival was officially announced on 26th July 2011 via a Facebook post,The DesertFest Facebook announcement of the inaugural DesertFest, accessed 16th June 2015 but posters advertising the festival were placed at London's High Voltage Festival.The DesertFest Facebook poster for first DesertFest London seen at High Voltage Festival, accessed 16th June 2015 Early on in development of the first edition of the festival, the team behind DesertFest partnered with Sound of Liberation to make a German equivalent, DesertFest Berlin. The first band announcement for DesertFest London took place on 24th October 2011.The DesertFest Facebook first band announcement, accessed 16th June 2015 The first edition of the event took place in Camden, London between 6th and 8th of April 2012.The Sleeping Shaman DesertFest announcement, accessed 16th June 2012. The venues for the first edition of DesertFest London were The Underworld, Purple Turtle and The Black Heart. The event has remained annual, taking place within the months of April and May. Though still taking place in Camden, venues have differed throughout the years, with larger venues, such as The Electric Ballroom and Koko.The ObeliskDesertfest London 2015 Adds..., accessed 16th June 2015 The event will return for a 5th year in 2016, taking place from the 29th April to 1st May.DesertFest London FacebookPhoto announcement of 2016 edition and dates, accessed 14th June 2015 2012 The first edition of DesertFest London took place on the 6th, 7th and 8th of April 2012. The venues of this first DesertFest London were The Underworld, Purple Turtle and The Black Heart, all situated in the Camden area of London. The first bands were announced on 24th October 2011 and were Orange Goblin, Church of Misery, Truckfighters, Valient Thorr and Gentlemans Pistols.The DesertFest Facebook First band announcement of 2012, accessed 16th June 2015 The headliners for the event were Karma To Burn, Orange Goblin and Corrosion of Conformity.Desertscene about, accessed 16th June 2015 The festival played host to over 50 bands and sold out before the event. DesertFest London 2012.jpg|DesertFest 2012 partial lineup poster 2013 The second DesertFest London took place on the 26th, 27th and 28th April 2013.The Obelisk Lowrider added to London DesertFest, accessed 17th June 2015 The event was held in four venues; Electric Ballroom, The Underworld, Jazz Cafe and The Black Heart. In addition to the main venues, 2013's edition saw the introduction of the Vans Store Stage, hosting intimate and acoustic sets.The Sleeping Shaman Desertfest London 2013 Rocks Vans Stores, accessed 17th June 2015 The first band announced for the festival were Lowrider. The headliners for 2013's event were Fatso Jetson, Unida and Pentagram. The event was notable for bringing about the reunion of the bands Unida, Dozer and Lowrider. All three bands played the Electric Ballroom on the Saturday of the event. DesertFest London 2013.jpg|DesertFest 2013 Lineup Poster DF Human Disease When Planets Collide 2013.jpg|Human Disease/When Planets Collide 2013 Poster 2014 The third DesertFest London took place on the 25th, 26th and 27th April 2014.The Sleeping Shaman DesertFest London 2014 Stage Times and Vans Stage Announced, accessed 17th June 2015 The event was held in three venues; Electric Ballroom, The Underworld and The Black Heart. In addition to the main venues, the Vans Store once again hosted a handful of acoustic and intimate sets. The first band announced for the event were Black Rainbows on 30th September 2013.The DesertFest Facebook Black Rainbows announcement, accessed June 17th 2015 Headliners for 2014's event were Spirit Caravan, Kvelertak and Boris. Spirit Caravan, like several bands from the 2013 event, were encouraged to reform by the DesertFest organisers to play the event. Desertfest London 2014.jpg|DesertFest 2014 Lineup Poster DF Human Disease When Planets Collide 2014.jpg|Human Disease/When Planets Collide Stage 2014 Poster DF Quietus 2014.jpg|The Quietus Stage 2014 Poster DF Metal Hammer 2014.jpg|Metal Hammer Stage 2014 Poster DF Vans 2014.jpg|Vans Stage 2014 Poster 2015 The fourth DesertFest London ran on the 24th, 25th and 26th April 2015. The Obelisk Sleep to Headline London Desertfest 2015, accessed 17th June 2015 The event was held in six venues of Camden, London; Electric Ballroom, The Underworld, The Black Heart, Jazz Cafe, Purple Turtle and, for the first time, Koko. The first band announced for the event were headliners, Sleep, almost a full year before the festival on May 1st 2014. Joining Sleep as headliners for the event were Red Fang and Eyehategod. The Obelisk Desertfest London 2015: Eyehategod Co-Headlining Saturday, April 25, accessed 17th June 2015. 2015's event also saw dedicated one day stages curated by Metal HammerMetal Hammer ANGEL WITCH, CANCER AND MORE FOR THE METAL HAMMER STAGE AT DESERTFEST, accessed 17th June 2015 and Prog Magazine.Prog DesertFest Prog Stage Times Announced, accessed 17th June 2015 DesertFest London 2015.jpg|DesertFest 2015 Lineup Poster DF Human Disease When Planets Collide 2015.jpg|Human Disease/When Planets Collide Stage 2015 Poster DF Quietus 2015.jpg|The Quietus Stage 2015 Poster DF Prog 2015.jpg|Prog Stage 2015 Poster DF Metal Hammer 2015.jpg|Metal Hammer Stage 2015 Poster *End of Level Boss were scheduled to play a special reunion set at The Black Heart of Friday, but had to pull out shortly before the festival. They were replaced by Dead Existence.DesertFest London Facebook Dead Existence replace EOLB on Friday, accessed 15th June 2015 2017 On 13 October 2016, after a successful fully sold out Desertfest, the 2017 edition was announced. With Malleus Rock Art Lab once again providing the artwork, the dates were confirmed to be on 28 - 30 April in London. The initial lineup featured eight bands and Turbonegro as the first headliner.Desertfest London On 25 January 2017 it was announced that The Quietus had curated a stage for one of the days of the fest.Desertfest London A pre-show happened at The Black Heart in London on 27 April featuring Iron Void and Wretch.Desertfest Facebook Event 2018 On 3 August 2017 the dateswould be announced for the 2018 edition of Desertfest London, set for 4 - 6 May 2018.Desertfest London Facebook The first band announcements would come on 22 September 2017 with seven bands announced and the first headliner of Monster Magnet. The second round of announcements came on 12 November with Graveyard announced as the second headliner. On 24 November 2017 it was announced The Old Empire would curate one of the stages at Desertfest London (4 May, Electric Ballroom) with Napalm Death as the stage's headliner.Desertfest London Facebook The final headliner of High on Fire and the rest of the lineup would be announced on 12 January 2018. A pre-show ceremony was announced on 9 March, featuring ASG and Flask House at The Black Heart on Thursday 3 May 2018.Desertfest London 2019 On 24 July 2018 the dates would be announced for the 2019 (8th annual) DesertFest in London, with pre-sales and bands to be later announced. The festival is set between 3 and 5 May 2019Desertfest London Facebook On 21 September 2018 the first leg of bands for the 2019 edition would be announced, including Dvne, We Hunt Buffalo, Colour Haze, Earthless, Witch, Kadavar and All Them Witches.Desertfest London Facebook On 29 November the second wave of bands would be announced including Om, Wovenhand, Stoned Jesus, Mondo Generator and The Great Electric Quest among others.Desertfest London Facebook On 20 December the festival would announce the full 5 May 2019 lineup at the Roundhouse, featuring Colour Haze, Earthless, Witch, All Them Witches and Sunday headliner Fu Manchu.Desertfest LondonAccessed 20 December 2018 On 31 January 2019 the last headliner in Amenra would be announced along with full day splits (With the Devonshire Arms stage TBA).Desertfest London Facebook On 5 April 2019 the full schedule would be posted including twelve additional acts performing at The Devonshire Arms over the weekend. Sunday's bands at Devonshire would be a curated showcase of Americana bands entitled The Black Deer Stage.Desertfest London Facebook A handful of bands would notably cancel on the weekend of Desertfest London 2019. Drore would drop off on 3 May due to one of the members sustaining a broken hand while on the same day it would be announced that Naxatras would drop off due to scheduling complications. Monkey3 would also cancel their performance on 4 May due to some of their equipment being damaged. 2020 A 2020 edition of DesertFest Berlin would be announced not long after the 2019 edition would be finished, though it would not be until 30 September 2019 that the first bands would be announced.Desertfest London Facebook The first announced bands would be Masters of Reality, Brant Bjork, Corrosion of Conformity, Orange Goblin, The Picturebooks, Green Lung, The Brothers Keg, Possessor and Black Orchid. A following update would announce Witchcraft as one of the headliners. On 16 January 2020 several more bands would be announced, including Graveyard as a headliner. External Links *Official Website *Facebook *Twitter References To see a list of pages that link to this page, click . Category:Event Category:Festival Category:England Category:London Category:DesertFest Category:DesertFest London